


Fox

by Willowanderer



Series: Gratuitous Reincarnation fics [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fox might live forever once it has reached a thousand years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox

The times between were like dreams themselves. But again and again, he awoke in an infant body, aware of having lived, and died before. Sometimes he screamed, but more often he did not, sighing and letting his young body sleep to recover from the shock of awakening again. 

It was hard to grow old over and and over again. Perhaps this happened to everyone, and they just forgot, but it was his curse to remember. He couldn't quite remember when it started, but he had gone through it enough times that he had stopped trying to explain it to whoever his parents were this time. 

Sometimes he was a good child, never getting into trouble- and sometimes he was bad, stealing lunch money and encouraging others to do things they never should.   
But always he was clever.   
He was always a quiet child, because it was eaiser that way.  
He was always a bright child, because the basics didn't change.  
He was always a weird child, because no child should remember being an old man. 

This time he was sickly, with hair so blond it was almost white, and skin transparent like skim milk. His well meaning parents kept him sequestered, and he got up late at night to train his body to try and make it stronger, weak heart or no. Because he could feel something coming. Each life was a miracle, full of enough mischief and trouble for any life time, but there were times that were more so. He was young, too young for this era to take seriously, but he could not bear the thought of trying to wait and missing it; he had done that once and died, even as a child. And whatever was coming was bigger than a simple war, even a world war. Or it could be nothing. He'd seen both happen in his many lifetimes.

They called him an old soul. They had no idea.


End file.
